30 Days
by Adelaide205
Summary: I've taken a 30 day OTP challenge. This is merely a group of those daily challenges. I will write one one-shot each day with a theme set by the original tumblr thread (or at least the one I've been using). They will mostly be Jack and Jamie and I will inform you if other parings will cut in for a day.
1. Chapter 1

_Fabulous readers, _

_So I've taken a 30 day OTP challenge. I know they are usually meant for drawings and artists, but the rules did say that I could write—though they said it was only meant to be prompts. Well, I'll just settle for writing little one-shots. I'll mostly stick within the realm if Jack and Jamie, but the whole 30 day thing wont be dedicated to them entirely. There are a few situations where I don't see Jack and Jamie playing into too well. I'll be sure to inform you of these OTP switches in the chapter before they happen; that way there is no confusion. _

_If you should find yourself interested in me or what else I can offer as a writer, I'll have you know I'e started up a tumblr. If you're interested in my writing beyond fanfics feel free to join me at aaronsdream. Pop in, follow me, ask me, make requests, whatever you like!_

**I don't own any of this. Consider yourselves disclaimed.**

_Day 1: Holding Hands_

He often caught himself pining at the window, sitting by the cill and waiting for a certain tuft of white hair to appear off in the distance. It really wasn't very good that he did that, but on days like that day, it was very hard not to. Jamie sighed and scooted closer to the furnace that sat beneath his frosted window. It was cold, dark, and lonely that night.

The sun sunk lower in the sky and threw lights of reds and purples across his floor. He didn't bother to get up with the last lights of the sun disappeared; he merely sat, content with blanket around his shoulders, by the window. Occasionally, a car would drive by and send its searching, golden lights across his face, lighting up his room for only a brief moment before disappearing again and leaving the room just as it was before.

It used to be a shock when Jack came to visit, but not his visits has been so frequent, that Jamie thought it odd whenever Jack didn't come.

Jack would come often; and when he did, he would bring him presents and whisper sweet words in his ear. Jamie was being courted by the very spirit of frost. _Courted_. Really, it was all very extraordinary when he thought about it. It wasn't anything like the annoying cluster of emotions and hormones that came along when dating in the high school. Jack would come knocking and bring him little gifts. Nothing girly, but little trinkets from his travels. A bit of wood from a tree far off on the other end of the world. A seashell from some romantic cove on the cold coast. Each of these gifts became Jamie's treasures. He was so grateful for them; and he was just as grateful for Jack. Their relationship has blossomed into something beautiful. He would never trade it for the world.

That night was supposed to be one of their meeting nights. Jame sat patiently, happy to just sit and watch the world roll by. School was busy, friends made him busy, work kept him busy. On promised nights were Jack came to visit, Jamie could simply lean back and relax. He smiled and pulled the blanket around his shoulders and sighed, his breath fogging up the old glass of his window.

Snow had begun to fall; it danced around in the wind before landing on the ground. Jack was coming. Jamie pulled his legs up onto his chair and hugged his knees to his chest for a moment before standing and opening his window, allowing the cool night air to roll in, bringing with it the crisp, aching scent of frost. Snow glittered around his room, coming in in small gusts of wind and Jamie laughed. He always knew when Jack was near; he could feel it in his bones. "Jack!"  
The boy emerged from the snow, great oak staff in hand and hood pulled round his head. "You'll never guess what," he said breathlessly.

"What?"

Rather than speaking, because speaking was sometimes a waste, Jack grasped onto Jamie's hands and held them up. "I have a present for you, but you have to close your eyes," Jack said, eyes aglow with a frozen fire of wonder.

Jamie trusted Jack; he always had ever since he first uttered his name those many years ago. Though he was a mischievous spirit at the worst of times, he would always be a guardian. Jamie's eyes closed and he gripped those cold fingers tightly as he felt himself rise from the ground. There was a cold wind. Jamie was out of his room and up soaring in the sky towards the heavens and snuck away into all of the majesty of the world. He did as he was told, and kept his eyes closed until Jack whispered in his ear that he could open them again. He let out a gasp as the clouds rolled on below their bodies. Jack guided him, hand in hand and showed him the way through the magic sky.

It was like soaring through a never ending misty world, poke-a-dotted with tiny lights. Everywhere he looked, Jamie could only see the shinning stars of the universe; it was all so big, but the only world that mattered was right there holding his hand and helping him along his path. Jamie's heart soared with each swoop and dip of Jack's guidance.

They danced in the clouds, danced to a step that only a spirit could know. Jack was perplexing to Jamie. Such an old spirit who had seen the world three hundred times over, yet he was always young, entertained by the simple joys, a child's laugh, or a mother's song. Jamie could get lost so easily in his eyes; and he did. He looked up and stared longingly at the other. The scene before him was prefect. Jack's pale face in the light of the moon, a cascading display of glittering lights behind his head. Clouds so prefect all around, some milky white, and others grey and full to the brim with snow.

"It's beautiful," Jamie breathed, his breath fogging up the air around him. It was cold outside, but Jamie was always cold; and in being cold, he was always comfortable and safe. He loved the cold, and therefor could withstand almost anything.

"Oh, this isn't your gift," Jack said as the wind carried them on to some far off place.

"No? You could have fooled me. What have you up your sleeve Jack Frost?"

"You'll see. It'll be right there in front of your red little nose before you can blink. Just over these clouds and through the stars."

Jamie laughed, he was teasing, and nothing more, though Jack had certainly been right; just over the last tufts of clouds, Jack began to lower them. Jamie watched eagerly for the ground, but saw nothing. It was so dark around him, like a never ending void. The moon had slunk away behind the clouds, hiding his face playfully. He could smell the sticky sap and pine, the musky scent of the wild. Jamie's feet touched into the snowy earth and the air around him swallowed him whole.

A forest, but he couldn't see anything and Jack's hand had left his own. He groped out into the darkness. "Jack this isn't funny," he said as the darkness caressed his cheek.

Jack's voice sounded from behind him in his ear once again. "Come on." There was Jack's hand again. Jamie sighed with relief, thankful for the help and reassurance that he was still there.

They walked or a short while, trudging through the deep snow. Then Jamie heard it. A call in the night; ear shattering and high pitched. It went on like the highest note on a violin, starting off low then rising higher in pitch. Like a ghostly whine; the voice in the dark grunted, this time sounding more like a horse that was out of breath. Jamie was confused as to what creature could make such an eerie sound. He held on tighter to Jack's frozen hand. "What's out there?"

"It's and elk," came Jack's voice.

Jamie didn't know what an elk looked like; he made a funny face, but followed the lead of Jack's hand until it stopped. They stood still in what must have been the heart of the forest. The air was thicker and the trees around them stooped over their tiny bodies. It was a still silence, an engulfing one, the kind that could be _heard_. Or maybe it was just Jack's breathing that Jamie heard. He focused on the world around, taking in one breath at a time and letting time tick by at its natural pace. There was the sound of an exhale and the clouds brushed away from the full moon's face; and Tsar Luna sent moon beams down to the world to see if all was well. These beams were proud, they shone with only the best amount of light that mixed with the snow and caused it to shimmer softly, reflecting the bright light and illuminating the world around.

They were nothing but two small figures amongst a sea of giants. Thick black trees stood around them, closing them in and holding them for safety's sake. Jamie's eyes adjusted and he look out onto the quiet scene before him. He almost didn't see it. If it hadn't been for the snow that caused it to shake, Jamie would have assumed it was something apart of the scenery and not an animal.

Oh, and what a glorious animal he was too. He raised his massive horned head into the air and sniffed, curling its upper lip up as he tasted the scents on the wind. He shook again, his large ears flopping from side to side of his head, his long, pronged horns cutting through the snow with each swing. The elk walked forward and opened his mouth, grunting, then releasing another pitched scream. Jamie shuttered. What an eerie thing to hear, yet it was so beautiful.

He jolted after the wave of shivers and gripped Jack's hand tighter, caressing the cool surface with his thumb.

"Do you think he lost something?" Jamie whispered. The elk raised his head and looked towards them, but when Jack and Jamie made no move, he deemed them not a threat and continued about in the snow, sniffing and grunting.

"They usually make calls like that when they're looking for their mates. Poor fella just doesn't want to be alone tonight," Jack said. "They'll find each other; I'm sure."

For a while, they followed the elk who seemed plenty content with leading them through the woods. Occasionally he would stop and stare at them. He'd pause, then call again.

After a long while, though, Jamie spoke up. "What about you?" he asked. "You didn't want to be alone tonight either, did you?"

There was a frozen pause before Jack spoke. "No; I didn't want to be alone. I've spent a long while alone, and I don't very much care for it anymore," he said. "Hey, watch this," he said as he cupped his hands over his mouth and called out to the elk, mimicking the screaming whine.

The elk turned and trotted towards them, happy to hear the sound of something familiar. He seemed to know Jack, and greeted him like an old friend would, bowing his head and nudging his face with his shiny, cold snout. Jack took Jamie's hand and brought it to the Elk's fur.

It wasn't quite what Jamie imagined it would be like. It was more coarse, cold and riddled with bits of frost and twigs, but it was amazing. He laughed and toyed with the thick fur, Jack's hand never leaving his. Their fingers twisted together in the fur and they both seemed to be lost in the moment of it all. The elk snorted and trotted off, nudging Jack as it went by before slipping off into the darkness of the trees. "You're not alone anymore, you know."

There was that boyish smile again in the corner of Jack's eye. He floated up and gripped onto the side of one of the trees nearest to them. "So you're saying all I need do is just call you and you'll come?"

"It might take me a while to figure out where the call came from, but yes," Jamie laughed.

"I've spent so long calling, and no one ever heard me."

Jamie stepped closer. "I hear you now."

Jack held up his hand, palm facing Jamie to which Jamie pressed his own smaller hand. His fingers weren't quite as broad at Jack's, nor were they as long, but their hands fit perfectly. Although that palm was cold, Jamie was a glow with a humble warmth that Jack had chosen him. He smiled and turned his hand and fit his fingers between Jack's.


	2. Chapter 2

_Fabulous reader,_

_I just wanted to be clear on what this thing was going to be. None of the chapters will be related to each other except for the fact that they'll be dealing with Jack and Jamie. So they're wont be a plot line really, just a bunch of fluff and stuff. However, if you should find yourself fancying a certain story line, or chapter, simply tell me and I'll try and expand on it. Your say so is important, so please feel free to tell me any thoughts, or feelings. _

_Sorry about posting this today and not yesterday. I've caught a terrible stomach bug and spent my night passed out on the couch. I'm all bundled up in a blanket today and have the day off to entertain you all! So yes there will be another chapter for this story popping up later on. _

_Also, if you haven't seen it already, I have another Jack/Jamie story that I've been writing. I rated it M for safety sake, but honestly, it hasn't fulfilled that M rating at all; it's just as dorky and cute as these little one shots, so if you'd like, check out O Faithful Night. _

**Yo dawg, I heard you like disclaimers, so here's some disclaimers for your disclaimers.**

_Day 2: Cuddling _

He wasn't even sure why it was that he was there beneath Jamie's window, pacing back and forth in the snow like some jittery, crazed animal. He chewed on his chapped lip and floated up, heart all in a twist. Jack Frost had fallen so hard for someone, and that someone was up in his room in that very moment. Why was Jack there? He was being a bit creepy just lurking around in the snow. It was a good thing that no one would question just what it was that he was doing because no one could really see him, except for a few children, but it was time for all little children to be in their warm houses. It was far too cold out, even if it was only five in the afternoon.

Jack scrambled a hand through his hair and groaned to himself. He was being stupid; he knew that, but he wanted to see Jamie again. He _needed_ to see Jamie again, or he would simply burst into a pile of snow and that would be the end. That would be it, no more Jack Frost.  
He laughed and rose into the air, gripping onto his oak staff with his toes and fingers. He was a brave spirit. He could fight of nightmarish monsters, Pitch the king of evil and black, but he couldn't talk to the one boy he loved the most.

Oh yes he could.

He peeked into Jamie's room, barely breathing, not wanting to be seen just quite yet. Jamie was at his desk, tapping his foot and scribbling something onto his notebook. His free hand was gripped tightly into his hair. He looked frustrated, and Jack thought that amusing. He laughed and leaned his chin on the wooden cill, not minding the prickling feeling of splinters that it gave him. Was Jamie trying to do homework? Jack never had to do homework, or at least he didn't remember homework. Maybe that was for the best; it seemed bothersome and annoying. He wonder what it was that he was trying to do, and leaned closer to try and see the tittle of the text book at Jamie's side.

After a few more moments of this, Jamie threw his pencil down and let out an exaggerated sigh. "I don't even!" he exclaimed as he turned to grab the book and bring it to his nose. He flipped through some pages, and in that moment Jack saw his opportunity. Quick, while Jamie was reading a rather cumbersome Biology text, Jack moved in.

The spirit lifted himself up and pushed the window open; it was always open those days, left unlatched for him should he ever need to come to Jamie. Jack knew this, but didn't want to take advantage of it. Only on special occasions of course. He slipped inside and shut it behind him, resting his staff off beside the furnace.

Jack was always light on his feet. He floated in and hovered close, waiting for Jamie to put his book down; and when Jamie did, he gasped and nearly toppled out of his chair.

"Jaaaaaack!" He yelled as the spirit laughed. His face was bright with embarrassment, but after a moment, he joined in on the laughter. It was a nice surprise, even if it had been a bit startling.

"I, uh, just wanted to see how you were doing," Jack said after a while as he looked around the room that had become so familiar to him. Jamie got up to his feet, face bright with excitement. He sprang forward and wrapped his arms around the spirit. Now it was Jack's turn to be startled. He and Jamie had shared a few kisses a few times, but he wasn't sure what that meant. He wasn't sure exactly what they were. A guardian and his boy, yes, but there was so much more. "But you're pretty busy I guess with, uh," Jack floated up and peeked over Jamie's shoulder, "what with Biology and all. I should probably let you get back-"

"Jack we're dating, you don't have to pretend that I'm too busy. You can come here anytime you like, and stay for as long as you want. I hope you know that," Jamie said rather crossly.

It was true, and Jack knew this to a certain extent; he still just couldn't believe it. He never wanted to assume. Who would believe it after three hundred years of being alone? He shuffled his feet along the wooden floor. "Dating," he repeated.

"Yeah. Dating, though we hardly act like it," Jamie stated with a chuckle, "Save for those few special nights were we kiss."

Jack's stomach twisted and he felt his knees buckle. He swallowed, remembering those moments of sweet butterfly kisses and tender moments of stolen lips. "I'm sorry. I suck at this dating thing I guess. Call it a fault of being a spirit," he said as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Jamie's laugh rang out sweet and crisp in the room, rewarding Jack and filling him with a bold sense of motivation. "What is it that normal couples do, then?"

There was a pause as Jamie thought. He brought a finger to his chin, tapping it thoughtfully. "They go on dates, relax with each other, just hang out, I dunno." While Jamie spoke, he turned from Jack, sauntering over to his bed, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around him as he crawled onto the edge of his bed. "Come on. Just relax a little; the snow of the world has fallen for the night. Call it a day, and spend some time with me."

Jamie's voice was so welcoming; Jack's body shivered at the thought of slipping into those blankets with him. He smiled his toothy smile, raising his brows high. With a slow ease, he reached up to remove his sweatshirt, pulling it off and tossing it onto the chair. He pulled his t-shirt down his abdomen and stepped forward, sneaking into Jamie's bed with him. Relax, he could do that. He pressed a chaste kiss to Jamie's lips as the other held the blankets open for him and wrapped them around him. Ashamedly, Jack was nervous; what if he was too cold for Jamie? What if Jamie caught a could because he was essentially hugging an icicle.

It was so warm beneath those blankets. Jamie's body jolted with a slight shiver; he laughed, "Burr," he said as he closed his eyes, causing Jack to wiggle away.

"I'm sorry I'm so cold. I can just sit next to you," he stuttered. It was rare that he ever stuttered, it was only ever around Jamie that he felt like his tongue tide itself into a knot.

Again, Jamie laughed and held him closer, wrapping his arms around him and nestling him against his body. "Oh I didn't mean you were uncomfortable! You're not _that _cold. You'll warm up with my body heat. You might be a frozen spirit, but you're very much alive," Jamie said. "I can feel it, your heart beat. And where's there is a heart beat, there's warmth. You just feel like you've been outside for a long time," he said. He took Jack's hand in his and rubbed them together. "See?" he said as he let it go.

Jack wiggled his fingers, enjoying the tingling feeling of warmth that pulsed through them.

"I guess you're right," he said as he felt the warmth of the blankets and Jamie's body envelop him. He sighed as his skin crawled to life. It was a strange feeling, being so warm, something that he rarely felt. His body almost couldn't handle it. He was jittery and he pressed his nose into Jamie's neck who jumped and screeched with the jolt of cold.

"Your nose is the coldest part about you, I think," he said as he wiggled and giggled. He coughed, though, and stopped, perhaps fearing that he looked stupid laughing like that.

Jack's face twisted into a smile again and he reached for Jamie, grabbing him and holding him still and pressing his nose to his neck again, and other places too, his collar bone, his shoulder. He would press his nose to his chest had Jamie not been wearing a shirt. The boy screeched again and tried to wiggle away.

"Okay I take it back you're soooo cold. Oh my God, your nose. Jack!" He gasped out between laughs.

It wasn't long, though, until Jack's nose warmed up with the heat of Jamie's skin. He wiggled it and sniffed, focusing his attention on other things about Jamie besides his warmth, like the feel and taste of his skin. He kissed him on other places than his lips, finding fun with the crook of his neck. Jamie's gasps of giggles turned to little gasps of embarrassed pleasure.

These nosies were exciting to Jack, they provided him with just enough intensive to continue, testing his limits with Jamie. What other noises could he make? Maybe one day he would find out, but there would be plenty of time for that. There was no need for rushing. He pulled away and kissed his cheeks, lips, and forehead before nudging him and pressing their noses together.

He smiled along with Jamie, whispering tender words of affection and promises against those warm, pink cheeks. He was making Jamie blush and it provided him with more of an ego boost than ever. He laughed and sealed his tender nothings with a kiss. He was content, warm there beside Jamie's body. The two boys lay down and snuggled close, intertwining their limbs and pressing their faces together. It was prefect. Jack was glad he had come to visit.

"I love you, Jamie Bennett."

Jamie's face came alive with a bright glow. His eyes where wide and his breath was lost; he stiffened and his lips fell open for a moment before he breathed, "I love you too."

Maybe it was love. Maybe it was just a strange infatuation, but there beneath the covers of Jamie's bed, in the soft glow of a desk lamp, two boys made a confession. Not a proposal, nothing serious like Jack getting on one knee, but a simple sentence. A sentence that set Jack's world on fire.


	3. Chapter 3

_Fabulous reader, _

_I said I was going to post another chapter eventually, didn't I? I got a little distracted last night with movies and whatnot. My apologies. _

**-I don't own Rise of the Guardians. If I did, I'm 99% sure it would end up being a broadway musical rather than a cartoon-**

_Day 3: Playing a video game._

_I know it's not as new of a game, but I'm going to go ahead and do a cross over kind of situation with Mass Effect, um, because I love that game to itty bitty pieces. I also know it's not a co-op game, but for the purposes of this chapter it is! _

It was just a lazy Saturday; spring was just around the corner. Everywhere was green, even if he tried to hold the warmer weather at bay for just a little while, the flowers still continued to grow and the trees began to bloom. Jack didn't mind though, just because summer was rolling in didn't mean he had to disappear. He would simply just have to hold off from making it snow. That was very much a doable thing for him even if it was a bit boring.

Children threw their jackets on and marched outside, splashing in the mud and playing with their umbrellas despite the lack of rain. This was no longer Jack's domaine. He had the day off and he had a little something special in mind on how to spend it. Up over roof tops he went, gliding on the warm spring breeze, tumbling, rolling, and laughing. He was always in a competition with himself, wanting to see how fast he could go, how high, how low. How quickly could he get to Jamie? It seemed that he couldn't get there fast enough.

The sun was out, warming the ground and Jack could feel spring fever. Even frozen spirits such as himself could get excited over the warmer seasons. It was only natural. Spring was a time for love; it was a time for rebirth and longevity. It was exciting indeed; and Jack had certainly been bitten by the love bug.

He and Jamie had been dating for some time, slowly blossoming into serious relationship. It seemed like there was nothing that could go wrong. He swooped down to that window he visited quite often and tapped on the glass, peering inside like a little kind pressing his face in on the glass of a candy shop.

There was no sign of Jamie, the lights were off and the house seemed so still. Jack frowned; he didn't anticipate that Jamie wouldn't be there; he usually was at home on Saturdays. It was a day for cleaning and homework.

Jack landed on the ground just outside of the house and looked in on the front room, seeing a flash of a TV screen. He smiled when he saw Jamie's tuft of brown hair and tapped lightly on the glass.

It was always such a pleasure to see that look of excitement grow on Jamie's face whenever he saw him. There was something about it that made his stomach twist and his heart sink. Jamie got to his feet and ran to the door, his footsteps echoing as he went. The door swung open, and before Jack could understand, he was being pulled inside and thrown in front of the TV.

"No time; new game; must play," Jamie babbled as he tossed a black remote into Jack's hand. He was confused as he brought the controller up to inspect. He'd seen video games around, through the windows of children's rooms as he passed, but he had never stopped to actually watch. It was certainly a foreign concept to him. He twisted the knobs and pushed buttons and the TV reacted. "Jamie, I'm not sure if I'd be very-" he stopped as the swirls of light on the game screen caught his attention.

He sat for a while, captivated by the display before him. Mists of blues and reds, and the music. It all combined to create the best entertainment. Jack couldn't help but stare for a while before he realized that he had joined the game and was apart of if in that moment. His character, a creature he had never seen before stood, swaggering and inspecting its weapon. It shifted from foot to foot and when Jack tilted the trigger on the control forward, the creature moved forward. Since he had been tossed into such a situation, he figured he would make the best of such a situation.

Jamie's character sped past him, running and firing his weapon at the enemy that proppelled themselves out of the sky. Jamie laughed and wiggled in his spot on the floor, taunting Jack and urging him on in his attempts.

In that moment, Jack was determined to prove himself and show that he was a worthy comrade in battle. He scooted closer towards the television screen and pressed a multiple combination of buttons, wanting to learn the controls as quick as possible. This button fired his weapon; this button made his character sprint. Duck, swoop, sweep, target, fire.

He ducked behind a rock and reloaded his weapon. It was almost as though he was actually there, beside Jamie in the heat of battle.

Of course the other had so much more talent than he did in the art of gaming, but Jack wasn't about to let that bring him down.

If Jack let himself, then he would be lost within the game. It was so fantastic that he just couldn't stop himself. He was in the game, a part of it; it swallowed him whole and he simply let it happen.

The controls came easy enough, Call it that never-dying-boyish spirit of his. Put a piece of technology in any child's hands, and they would grasp the basics in a matter of minutes.

He ducked and crawled; hid behind a rock and reloaded his weapon. With Jamie's surround sound, it was easy to place himself right there in the center of the battle feel. He could feel the sweat on his back, and smell the scent of the desert, and blood. He grinned, completely absorbed.

The enemy shouted and fired their guns at him, but he stayed secure behind his crates.

They were on a desolate, barren planet. Jack could tell because they sky was not like Earth's sky, and the clouds were a different color. Everything was red sand, he could practically feel it sting his face and hands as the harsh wind whipped it around.

"Jack! We've gotta go to the center of that building. Our crew is waiting for us there," Jamie screeched a he sprinted forward, tossing a grenade.

The attacking aliens screamed and jumped. Jack ran, ducking from the debris that showered down after an explosion. He followed after Jamie, aiming his gun and firing at anything that moved towards him.

He pressed a button and a wheel of actions popped up on his screen. He selected the most interesting and sent a wave of energy hurtling towards the approaching soldiers with glowing weapons and frightful faces. They tumbled and disappeared into the sand, letting the unforgiving planet swallow them whole.

They rushed forward, towards the building marked on their map, and took refuge by its great metal doors.

"You're the infiltrator; hack the door," Jamie said as he nudged him with his toe.

"Oh right. Do I just press A?" Jack asked as he looked down at the controller in his hand.

"Yeah."

Jack did so and his hand came aglow with an orange shield with various screens and holographic buttons. He waved it over the door's panel and with the right button combination he would be let inside.

"A" Jamie instructed as Jack hurried to find the button.

"B"

"X-oh! No!" Jack's hand slipped and the door buzzed and flashed red.

"Oh, I think I have some omnigel. Cover me and I'll open it! Oh my God; quick!" Jamie cried, though he was smiling excitedly.

The enemy was at their backs, yelling and ducking behind boxes and crates. Jack spun and fired, protecting Jamie's character with all the valor he could muster.

A suited girl cried out in a different language as she came running through the now opened doors.

"Is she on our side?" Jack asked, quick to aim his weapon at her.

"Yeah, that's Tali, and the other guy is Garrus."

Jamie's character spoke out. "Joker, come in for a pick up!"

A man's voice crackled on their speakers. "Yeah in a minute, Kind of fighting off flighters at the moment. Be there in five. Can you hold off until then?"

Jamie wiggled in his spot on the floor. "Okay, we'll take cover behind those barrels," Jamie instructed.

There was a flash of light and a bone shattering sound so loud that it vibrated throughout the whole house.

"Won't your parents get mad at how loud it is?" Jack asked as he looked around.

"They aren't here. It's just you and me today," Jamie said without taking his eyes from the screen. He was just as drawn to the game as Jack was.

There was the enemy ship, like a sickly hand reaching down out of the discolored clouds. Jack stared for a second before his screen flashed with red and his controller vibrated in his hand.

He ducked and crouched, waiting for his chance to strike.

He wasn't very good at aiming, but he managed to take down the shields of a near by attacker.

Jamie laughed and nudged him. "You suck!" he teased.

"I've never played a video game before! Shut up!" Jack retorted.

After a few more moments of teasing, he touched Jamie's controller, making it so cold that the buttons stuck.

"Nononononono! Noooooo!" There was a flash and Jamie's character was dead and useless on the ground.

"You're such a butt!"

"And that's what we get for insulting the god of frost and snow," Jack said with an evil grin.

Jamie laughed and lunged for him, attacking him and struggling to take the controller from his hands. Jack protested, floating up well out of Jamie's reach as he continued to play, laying back and crossing his legs. He was quite content hanging around in the air and quite amused that Jamie was still trying to reach for him.

He snickered and just then the two boys were alerted by the sound of Joker's voice on the speakers. "Comin' in hot, Commander."

Jack lurched forward with his character and sprinted, this time determined to prove his worth by stopping and turning to fire his pistol.

Jamie was standing below him watching. "If you press the left bumper button you can select a shotgun," he said as the enemy began to run after him, determined to catch and kill.

Jack did so and killed those surrounding him; "Is that the ship that I'm supposed to get on?" He asked as a smaller, sleeker ship landed on a nearby dock.

"Gogogo!"

He turned and sprinted, running with his comrades following and Jamie's body left in the dust. Jumping on, and going into a cutscene. Jack tossed his controller at Jamie and gave him a smug smirk. He had proved his point nicely.

Jamie rolled his eyes and pressed a few more buttons. "You going to stay up there, or are you going to come down here and join me for more?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Baby, I'll sit here and play this game all night with you," he replied as he lowered back down and sat on the ground. It was an exciting game indeed; and he loved every minute of playing it; he loved it almost as much as he loved Jamie. Almost.


	4. Chapter 4

_Fabulous readers, _

_My apologies for the day of absence. I was beyond tired, and in a sore mood last night afterwork that anything I typed would have simply been filled with fire and hate. Thank God for two days off. Woop! Woop! _

_**-**_**Ra ra Dis-claimer ya  
Gaga oo la la **

**Want that bad disclaimer-**

_Day 4: On a date._

_This is a little story that I like to refer to as a motivated story, meaning I had to go and find a picture, or a song, or a video in order to give me the motivation I needed to write it. If you want to see the original video and care to know a little more about this chapter and why I chose this, then visit my tumblr: aaronsdream (I now know that you cannot post links within chapters, so the link to this mystery tumblr is in my bio.) _

"If you could go out and do anything right now, what would you want to do?" Jack randomly asked. He had been hanging out around Jamie's room, lazing about while he read through Jamie's books.

It had become their usual routine, an everyday sort of thing, but it was Friday night and Jamie really didn't feel much like doing school work. He lay on his floor, legs crossed and gameboy in hand.

Their relationship wasn't always like that, though; sometimes they went out and did amazing things, but they were always innocent things, little outings; it was rare that Jack ever came to Jamie to be physical and Jamie didn't know why. He certainly did have something in his mind that he wanted to do. He wanted to take that next step with his boyfriend. Really he did, but he was too afraid to bring it up with Jack. Every time he hinted at it, Jack would simply just pretend to not understand, or he would change the subject. If Jamie wanted to go somewhere, he would have to take matters in his own hands.

He was feeling extraordinarily bold in that moment. He got a smile so sweet, yet mischievous that it probably impressed Jack. "Anywhere? I'd love to go ice skating," he said simply. There was no sense in letting on too much. Jack would see soon enough.

Jack he rose, eyes shining with a smirk. "I think I can handle that," he said.

"Cool. Wait right there." Jamie was excited about the plan he had concocted. He had to keep himself from rubbing his hands together evily. He practically tossed himself into his closet and grabbed for his ice skating clothes, nothing too flashy; just some Under Armour; that would be tight and revealing enough for what he had in his mind. He threw on some gloves and grabbed for his skatest, tossing them over his shoulder and turning back to Jack. "Ready," he said cheerfully.

Maybe he was being too obvious; Jack gave him a strange look, complete with raised eyebrow and crossed arms. Jamie waved it off and went to his window cill, opening it. "What do yo have up your sleeve?" Jack asked as he followed Jamie with his eyes.

Jamie was much to clever for him though, he merely sat on his on window cill, back to the cold chill. He winked and fell backwards, trusting that Jack would catch him before he hit the ground.

And sure enough, as he was falling, Jack swooped out of his window and caught him, pulling him up tossing him up through the air before catching him again. Jamie laughed as they rose higher and disappeared from everyone's sight, flying off to wherever Jack wanted to go. He had said Ice skating, but that could mean anywhere in the world. Jamie wondered just where it would be that they would end up.

"Did you think tossing yourself out the window was going to get me to forget?" Jack asked as he looked down.

"Jack, I just want to go ice skating," Jamie said honestly. And he did; he wanted to go more than anything in that moment. "Besides, what is it that I could possibly do? It's not like I'm leading you anywhere. _I _don't even know where were going," Jamie said as he closed his eyes. He was enjoying the breeze through his hair.

"You may be right, because we certainly aren't going to your rinky dink ice rink."

"I know that. And good. I want to skate somewhere awesome for once," Jamie said.

"You like to skate a lot don't you?"

"What can I say? Being out on that ice makes me think of a certain, special someone."

Jack laughed, spreading Jamie's arms for him to soar through the sky. "You deserve to skate somewhere where everyone can see you. Don't you think?"

Jamie blushed for a moment. "I don't want to be an attention grabber."

"Well that's just too bad."

Jack was a very fast flyer, before Jamie could really enjoy their descent out of the clouds. Normally, Jack would take him somewhere away secluded, a place untouched by man, but not this night. Jamie squinted as lights came gleaming through the clouds. He could hear so many things, voices echoing up from the sidewalks; cars driving, honking, screeching. Jamie could see just where it was that his boyfriend was taking him. He gasped.

"Ever been to the big city?" Jack asked.

"Does a bigger town to get groceries count?" he asked, though he knew it didn't.

He could hardly believe his eyes. The tall buildings, taller than anything Jamie had ever seen, the dazzling lights, busy noises. New York City.

The sky was like a black stage curtain, surrounding the city that never slept. There were hardly any stars that Jamie could see. Only the best and the brightest shown out on that black velvety curtain.

"You really amaze me sometimes," Jamie breathed.

"Only sometimes?" Jack repeated as he dived and flew past a few darkened windows on a nearby skyscraper. Quick, down to the solid ground before anyone could see.

Jamie wobbled forward, but hardly had any time to catch his breath or find his barrings before Jack was pulling and tugging him on in excitement.

Jamie almost regretted that he was wearing something so simple. As they rushed down and through streets, Jamie saw the most amazing things. Outfits hung in light up shop windows, shoes that were outrageous, that Jamie could hardly imagine that they were just shoes, they were like art. A single outfit in one of those shop windows would be more money than his whole house! He felt so plain next to the women and men he saw walking on their way to the shows, the clubs, the bars, the plays; oh the nightlife.

He had no idea where he was going, nor did he care, only that he was being dragged through the most dazzling displays. Big lights advertised the various plays, and celebrities.

Jamie recognized where he was. Broadway. Times Square! Jamie's mouth fell open as he finally made out the tall building. He let go of Jack's hand and stopped and stared, turning around and looking straight up.

"It's amazing isn't it? Not really what I prefer, but this isn't where we're going, come on. We've gotta take 24th street all the way down and go up 5thth," he instructed as he grabbed for Jamie's hand. "You said you wanted to go ice skating didn't you?"

Jamie turned and stared at him with a blank expression. He had completely forgotten why it was that they were there. The lights and city life had distracted him. He forgot the skates that were slung over his shoulder.

"You're not taking me to?" Jamie said as he tried to remember where in the heck they could go ice skating at in the middle of most glamorous city in the world.

"I don't know; I guess you're just going to have to wait and see."

It wasn't as far as Jamie would have thought; when everything was closely packed together, it took no time at all to get to their destination.

"I do believe you words were ,'I want to skate somewhere awesome for once.' Is Rockefeller awesome enough?"

Jamie nodded. "But Jack, I didn't bring any money to get in; and the line is kind of long," he said as he they walked through the front gates of the Center.

"No faith? Really? Sprit of frost here, and you're busy worrying about lines?" Jack rolled his eyes. "Just put your skates on."

He stepped forward with such determination and held his hand up to his lips and blew. There was a strong gust of wind and snow fluttered in in the most extravagant way, distracting everyone and blinding the ticket office for a brief moment. With all that snow, who would notice one more boy in skates on the ice? Jack lifted Jamie and brought him in, landing him on the ice and not a single soul noticed.

Jamie laughed as he skated around in a circle to see inside. He had only ever seen this rink in movies. It was a bit smaller than he expected; really not bigger than his ice rink at home.

There were crowds everywhere, both out on the ice and around the rink's boarders. How was he supposed to impress Jack with so many other's watching? Jamie's stomach lurched forward. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Jack came to his side, pushing him forward and gliding effortlessly beside him. They weaved in and out of the people, some stumbled and fell, others skated with moderate talent. Jamie watched and listened, keeping quiet. He was content with just listening to the music played on the speakers around the ice rink. Perhaps he would just enjoy his time as it were and be content with just skating beside Jack's cool frame.

Though it seemed that Jack would have none of that, or maybe he was just in a playful mood. "I thought you were a great skater, Jamie," Jack teased.

"I never said anything like that. I just like to skate."

"Don't you want to show me your moves?" There was a pause before Jack spoke again. "My bad, you must not be as skilled as I thought. I can understand if you can't do jumps or anything," he said with a yawn. He would simply not be content with just a peaceful time on the ice. He was pushing Jamie's buttons in that moment; and it was working.

Jamie's cheeks flashed hot for a second. "I can do jumps; there are just so many people."

"Excuses, excuses. Look there is an opening," Jack said as he pointed and pushed. "Show me then!"

Jamie grumbled as he slid forward, spreading his legs. He breathed and spoke to himself, outside edge. One, two, three. Up into the air Jamie went and landed back on his opposite foot in a single Axel jump. He straightened and a child near by awed and clapped. "Wow, mister, that was good!"

He blushed again, not out of embarrassment, but from the praise he had gotten. Jack clapped once and yawned. "That was boring. Single twirly jump, ya ya. I've seen better," he said as he skated by backwards. He flashed a smirk to Jamie and made the young boys boil with an urge to prove himself. Jack had started a competition now, and he was egging Jamie on.

Jamie puffed as Jack skated circles around him. He jumped into the air, doing a double Axel jump and landing it on the tip of his two. He was being a show off, spinning around like a goon on the ice. He broke his spin and skated off, weaving in and out of people, backwards, forwards; he turned and stuck his tongue out at Jame and that was the last straw.

Jamie ran on the toes of his skates, taking off and following Jack through the crowds of people, mimicking his moves. He laughed and spun, wiggling his hip and waving his arms to whatever song was playing.

He hopped on his feet and twisted in the air, turning forward. People parted from him, giving him space and whispering to each other as he passed by. There was his chance again, an opening and free patch of ice. Jamie exhaled and spread his legs and arms, bending his knees. One, two, three! He jumped and spun, full glory in a triple toe Axel and landed it flawlessly. He was in a trance in that moment. The music was all he could hear, the scrape of his skates was all that he could feel. He spun and danced, backwards. Forwards, side to side. Everyone disappeared from the ice in front of him. He didn't know where they went, but he kept going, kept skating. Up, down. He bent and kicked, twirling himself on a bent knee. He curled his body in on himself for a few beats then straightened. He couldn't see anyone except for Jack in that moment. He locked his eyes and moved his body like a flowing river, rolling his hips, moving his arms.

Jack's opened mouth and his shocked expression only encouraged Jamie further. He tossed his head and flicked his wrist. While skating backwards, he brought his hands to his body, running them up his torso and through his hair, he stopped suddenly and rolled his head. Just smile, and kept moving. Never stop.

His dance wasn't choreographed, so it wasn't spectacular by any means, or at least he didn't think so; he had nothing to go on, but the simple rule: keep moving. He landed moves that he had been working on for months, and did a few things that he didn't even know he could do. Maybe it was the adrenalin; maybe it was the thought of Jack watching him. The sound of clapping and cheers rippled throughout Jamie's small body, pumping him with excitement.

He breathed out and felt to his knees, bending backwards and throwing his fingers onto the ice, gliding forward on his knees. Cheers exploded and echoed around him; they were all impressed, really. Jamie stopped and climbed to his knees, moving his body in slow circles before climbing to his feet and striking a pose.

What had he just done? His breath was heavy, he looked around as the other skaters clapped and crowded onto the ice, doing little bunny hops and pretend spins of their own. They were excited, and motivated by Jamie; a few girls skated over to him, blushing and stuttering. "Are you a famous skater?"

"Where did you learn to do that?"

Honestly? Jamie didn't know. He was lost; staring straight ahead at Jack.  
"I don't know. It just sort of came to me," his breath was heavy and he could barely talk.

_This one is to be continued in the next day's challenge!_

_Important note: I know nothing about skating and was really pushing myself to my limits on this one. I know it's dangerous territory to write about something that one doesn't know about, but I wanted to do something to push my writing. Whether or not it was successful remains to be seen. I gladly accept questions, concerns, comments, critique, anything really should you want to inform me if I've done something terrible. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Fabulous Readers, _

_I'm terrible at this game. Sorry, it was my boyfriend's birthday the other day and I actually had to go out into the public world and do sociable things. Got way too drunk, way too hungover, and then had to deal with work  
\. There is my lame excuse for my absence. We'll just keep going like nothing happened, yeah? _

_First real quick, though, before I get started with anything might I say a certain special thanks to a guest review that informed me my writing was perhaps a bit dull. You, my friend, have given me a fire to make this chapter extra special. I appreciate the honesty, really I do. _

_It's getting harder and harder to find the motivation to keep up with this. Sheesh; and I'm only, what? Five days into it? Just gotta get on my big tractor and keep plowin' I reckon. _

_Remember this is a continuation from the previous chapter since the next theme can easily be related. _

**-I don't own this. Nope-**

_Day 5: Kissing_

_What's that I see? Is that the budding head of smut out on the horizon? Oh you. Welp guys. I tried to keep this at a teen rating, and I think I've just pushed the limits on it, so rather than risking getting yelled at or whatever, I'm upping the rating to mature. _

There was something in the back of Jack's mind that snapped. It crackled and fizzled; it sent a lazy rolling of shivers down his spine. Each rush of shivers thrusted into his nerves and caused his muscles to tighten. He had never had such an experience before and didn't quite know what to do with himself. He was awed, dumbstruck. Seeing Jamie like that, seeing Jamie movie like that. It had done something to Jack and he would never be the same; he had grown older, despite the fact that he was eternal.

Jamie was staring at him from beyond the rink, unblinking, unforgiving. In that moment, Jamie seemed much older than Jack. He glided forward; like an angel that had noticed him and was descending from his lovely perch upon his cloudy pedestal. Jack's throat tightened. There were things that he wanted to do, things he wanted to experience with Jamie. Those lips, that body, Jack wanted to taste them more than he had ever wanted anything in the entirety of his long life.

He could hardly contain himself; he hardly control his own urges. His hand reached for Jamie and grasped onto him, spinning him and pulling him so close, grasping on to his hips and dipping his nose into the crook of his neck. His nose touched that hot flesh and caused Jamie to shutter which only urged Jack further in his selfishness.

Around them, people skating on, not seeing, not knowing. Jack knew he was being entirely inappropriate. He pushed their bodies off onto the ice, guiding Jamie on the smooth surface beneath their feet. One final lap around the ice, close and enveloped with each other. Jamie was more than eager to please Jack. He rolled his hips gently as he moved, not dancing to the family-friendly-music that was playing on the speakers, but something different entirely, some intoxicating, provoking. They were in their own world, cast away from the others.

His inappropriateness was hardly desirable for a public place. Jack wanted to take Jamie away, away into the dark and cold and devour him. He was pulling on him, guiding him by the hand and leading him away from the crowds of skaters, and the crowds of people.

They were two boys, young and curious and more than eager to experiment with each other. What would it be like? Feel like? Jack's mind was buzzing with so many questions. How would Jamie respond to this, or that? He had wanted to keep Jamie pure for as long as he could, but when Jamie egged him on like that, Jack found it hard to deny anything. He couldn't wait to get away. Jamie was growing, begging, wanting, needing. For the first time in his life, Jack was heated, on fire.

They were laughing; and it was blissful. Jamie pulled his shoes on, barely having time to tie his laces. They ran, chasing each other and following what they wanted more than anything. Seclusion, privacy. Jack's heart hammered, thumped, hurt. Jamie was running in front of him twisting and turning down the streets and sidewalks of the big city where their dreams were consumed. It was such an enormous place, filled with iron structures that went on for what forever with never ending lights, never dying music. They fell on each other, turning down an alley. Jamie was in control. He gripped at Jack's sweatshirt and pressed him to the wall, leaning up to him and pressing his sweet lips to Jacks, kissing him and demanding the attention he had craved.

Jack almost felt guilty for having denied these pleasantries. His knees went weak and he slid down the wall, lowering to Jamie's kiss and opening himself gladly to it. His hands traveled across that slender frame of his boyfriend's, rushing up and down his sides, sliding beneath his shirt and touching along the heated flesh beneath. Jamie sighed, mouth opened, eyes half lidded, he whispered something against Jack's cool cheek. He spoke his name and sent Jack's world crashing around him, shattering his fragile, frozen reality. He was driven mad by Jamie, consumed by him, and he allowed it.

He turned Jamie, flipping their bodies so that Jamie's back was to the cold brick, kissing him deeper and pressing his hands further up his tight shirt. Jack was a guardian, a spirt, but he was nothing more, or nothing less than a young man, eager, willing, wanting. He licked at those lips that taunted him, trailing his tongue along the inside of Jamie's mouth.

They had kissed before, but it had never been so heated, had never been so demanding on Jack's part. His cheeks stung with the heat of Jamie's contact, his fingers went pleasantly numb with warmth; his mind was on fire and. His passion was engulfing him. He didn't know what to do, couldn't think of what to do. His body only reacted naturally while his brain tried to process. Unlike his hands, his mind was slow and sluggish; he kept thinking of questions. What could he say? What should he do? Nothing made sense; he was embarrassed; and Jamie was prefect; and Jack was simply crumbling to that perfection.

His mouth fell open against Jamie's soft lips and their tongues swirled and danced. Jack was on the edge, and with one little moan that fell from Jamie's parted lips, he was pushed over and spiraling downwards into the darkened void of temptation and butterfly wing within the bowels of his stomach. He had been standing inches away from Jamie, their bodies close, but not touching. That moan that Jamie uttered only drove Jack to press their hips together, grind them and hold them close.

The friction was bliss and he simply could not contain the small sigh of pleasure that pushed passed his tongue and teeth. He had never done something like this before. The feel of someone's body, the tantalizing heat from Jamie's groin. Jack was melting. He gripped Jamie's slender leg, pulling it up onto the bone of his hip and wrapping it around his waste, pressing further into Jamie, fitting his body against the other's as though they were a puzzle. Jamie's breath was his reward, it breathed warmth into him and drove him further into solitary his madness.

They were simply two boys who knew nothing, nothing but the sweet affects of the body and its pleasures, its sweet poison and appeal. When everything was colored with a rose lens, anything could seem like it was from a prefect world, a paradise beneath the moon's imperfect sphere.

The two boys kissed in the dimming shadows of the alley, unbothered by the cold or snow that now began to surround them; they had each other to keep their bodies warm. Jack's hands trailed along such soft, tender flesh beneath Jamie's shirt, and Jamie was more than willing to arched his back and provide his body with easy access, urging Jack's hands downwards to the rim of his pants.

Jack's fingers were numb, fumbling; his body faltered and his fingers shook with nerves. Perhaps he was coming to his senses, but his mind was just dull enough to urge him forward and encourage him that this was right.

They held their breaths, they had parted their lips and were both looking down at Jack's pale hands that gripped around Jamie's jean button.

The sound of a zipper was like the screeching cry of tires on pavement in the inclosed alley. The city oddly fell to a silence; either that, or the two boys were completely oblivious to the outside world beyond their affections. There was no outside; just the steady release of their breaths as Jack unclasped Jamie's button and zipper, revealing a thin band of white underwear below the dark blue of jeans. Jack stared, mind completely frozen. What he was about to do, what he wanted to do had more terrified than anything he could have ever imagined. His knees buckled and he dropped to them before Jamie, fingers gripped into the opening in his jeans.

His fingers barely brushed against him, only touched that soft, hot flesh for a second before there was an ear shattering ring. It echoed off the walls and broke Jack's trance. He felt like he had woken from a dream. His hands were quick retreated and his eyes were wide, shocked as he took in Jamie's expression.

He was pressed against the wall, mouth open and face completely red. His phone was ringing in his pocket and he we was fumbling for it in his loosened jeans. "Shit," he cursed. That was the first time Jack had ever heard him say such a thing. He stood, parting away from Jamie.

Jamie was pulling his pants back up, zipping and buttoning himself as he answered the phone. His voice cracked as he spoke out into the receiver. He cough and cleared his throat, trying to sound as though nothing was the matter. "No, Mom. Yeah I went out for a little while. Just out with friends. Okay. Yeah. No. Okay, Mom."

Jamie hung up the phone and scrambling his hands through his hair. He peeked at Jack between his fingers as he covered his face with his them. There was a still silence before both voices spoke out.

"I'm sorry," they both chanted.

"No, I'm sorry!" came both of their voices again.

Jack held up his hand. "I shouldn't have-"

"I shouldn't have answered the phone."

Jack lowered his, bringing it to the back of his head for a moment. "I suppose I should get you home now, then, huh?"

Jamie looked a bit saddened at that, but he nodded his head. It was the right thing to do. It seemed that he didn't know what to do with himself now. He wobbled forward, adjusting his pants and pulling his shirt down. Jamie uttered again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so forceful," he whispered softly.

Jack was surprised that Jamie felt the need to apologize for something like that; he was the one that had lost control, he was acting out of instinct. Was he embarrassed for it?

No.

He reached for Jamie, pulling him into an innocent kiss this time, controlled for once. "Don't apologize," he said as he pulled away.

Jamie was still just a boy, and Jack was simply his spirit, guardian, teacher, friend, lover. Jamie was growing older, maturing, learning about desires, curiosities about the reality of relationships and Jack couldn't help but experience those things with him. He was happy to do it; it was the first time he had ever felt so close to someone before, so he wasn't even sure if he could provide Jamie with what he wanted. He hoped he could, and he looked forward to the memories.

"We'll sneak away some other time. I'll take you somewhere another day. Somewhere where we can be alone when everyone else is asleep," he promised.


	6. Chapter 6

_Fabulous Reader,_

_I'm on a roll, now. Just had to kick myself. Be warned that school is just around the corner for me, so I may or may not have any time to keep this pace up. I do hope you'll enjoy what I have to offer when I get to the time post it. I've really come to enjoy these days of sitting in my house, locked away from society, but unfortunately, I still have a degree to finish. _

**-What's that a-buzzin' in my ear? Oh it's that annoying, nagging need to disclaim-**

_Day 6: Wearing each other's clothes_

_Here have an older Jamie, like, freshman in college or something. Just to spice things up a bit._

It was dangerous having Jack stay the night with him, Jamie knew that, but there were times where he just couldn't bring himself to care. There were just times in his life where he wanted to keep Jack all to himself, curled next to him and sleep at his side.

The spirit of frost and ice was surprisingly a very comfortable person to sleep beside. He wasn't stiff, or cold like one might think. After spending some time beneath the covers, he would warm up and feel just like anyone would. Jack wasn't some undead monster, cold and hard to the touch, but an actual living person, eternal yes, but living.

Jamie curled his nose to the crook of his lover's neck; they were beneath the piles of warm quilts in his dorm room. His roommate had been gone for the night, allowing Jack and Jamie to be as intimate and loud as they wanted. They lay satisfied in the quiet of Jamie's room; the dawning of the sun just beginning to spread it's golden locks about the tops of the trees in the dorm's court yard.

For a few moments, it was prefect.

Their sleepy silence was disturbed when a buzzing came shattering through the dark. It was the buzzing of a phone alarm. Jamie groaned as it bore deep into his inner mind and rattled whatever dream he was having. He leaned over Jack's slumbering form and groped in morning's grey darkness. It had been a wonderful night, a grand time of kisses and love making. His body was relaxed, release from it's prison of stress, but any sane college boy would know that was a dream that could only be lived out for a short while.

His fingers curled around his phone as he brought it to his sleepy eyes. He could have simply tossed it across the room and smashed against the wall. That perhaps would have been better. He could have rolled over and went back to sleep beside Jack's warm body, but the truth of the matter was that he had classes, classes that he would be late for if he didn't bolt out of bed quick and run across campus.

He let out a quiet screech, shaking his phone in his hand. Why did Monday have to come? He had no time to brush his teeth, to come his hair, to eat, or grab a bite to eat. What a horrid way to start a morning. Any sane person would have turned his phone off and called it a sick day, but not Jamie.

Like a clumsy spider, he shifted out his bed, climbing over Jack's body without waking him and shuttering to the cold of the room as it lapped his naked body. He was groggy; stupefied and still suffering from the after effects of sex. He fluttered around his room, pulling things from drawers and throwing them onto his body. He squinted in the dark, refusing to turn on the light for Jack's sake, and tried to spy his sweatshirt in the pile of discarded clothes from last night. He groped and pulled something that felt like his shirt, throwing it on and grabbing for his backpack .

He was out the door and down the stairs in a flash, running out into the cool morning air and towards his first class of the day. His brain was simply refusing to work and he struggled to get his barrings. Lets see. Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays were Astronomy in Jameson Hall; which was- Jamie turned, trying to get his mind to work in the chilly air. He wanted nothing more than to slip back into bed with his boyfriend. He grumbled and shoved his hands in his pockets, trudging off to school like the responsible guy he was.

Everyone was a mindless in the morning. Like droves of the undead, all of the astronomy students waddled and swaggered towards the building, emerging from other buildings around glossy eyes fixed onto the one building. They grunted to each other, while a few were as bold to speak actual words. Jamie hadn't eaten breakfast, he hadn't even had coffee; all he could manage was a head nod as he sat down next to Parker, his lab partner and friend.

"You look like shit," Parker said honestly. He was a straight forward kind of guy, something that Jamie had always appreciated about him. Jamie scrambled his fingers through his hair and tried to flatten it, knowing he surely looked like he had sex, bed head. His friend spoke again. "That good of a night, huh? Was she any good?" Jamie was confused. He furrowed his brow and looked to Parker who only rolled his eyes. "I don't think that's your sweatshirt, dude. It looks like a girls sweatshirt. What with all of the cute little lines. Did you wake up and get dressed in the dark, thinking that was your shirt?" he said as he pulled at the fabric.

Jamie looked down, pulling at the shirt in question only to reveal the lines of silver and jarring sapphire, blue color. He had grabbed Jack's shirt by accident. At the moment though, all he could manage to say was, "This isn't a girl's sweatshirt."

The class slowly began to fill in their seats. They trickled in through the door and waved, slowly coming back to life as their bodies warmed up again. There was a dull roar of voices now as they all began to gradually wake and speak out. They chatted about their weekends, asked questions about their homework.

Parker was speaking to him again, calling his attention and causing Jamie to turn and look at him. "My bad then, it's still a bit small for you. It's not yours, is it?"

"No," Jamie said as he shifted in his chair.

"Roommates?"

Jamie yawned. "No," he said, realizing what it was that he was letting on about himself at the end of his yawn. He shut his mouth and sat up a little taller in chair, peering at Parker from the corner of his eye. The sudden realization that washed over his friend's face was quite comical, but Jamie was too nervous to laugh. Why did hie have to go flapping his lips about something like that? He had been so tired that he didn't really realize what was coming out of his mouth. He sat in silence as Parker leaned closer to him.

"Dude. Did you get it on with a dude last night?"

Jamie chewed on his cheek as they flashed red. He wished he had stayed at home in bed. He didn't answer, instead he looked to his side and gave his friend a cold glare.

"Don't get your panties in a twist! I'm only asking. It's nothing to be ashamed about; I mean it's cool."

"I'm not ashamed. I kind of got tired of being called a faggot when I was in high school, so I try to avoid that whole area." Jamie stated honestly, not wanting his friend to take advantage of the information he had just learned about him.

"Understandable. It's cool, man. Date whoever floats your boat. If I'm going to call you names, it's out of bro- love, not out of hate," Parker said, hands held up in a display of acceptance. "You can take the figurative stick out of your ass; I'm not the kind of guy that pokes fun at another dude's fancies," Parker said.

Jame stared at him for a while, mouth opening several times in an attempt to respond. He was thankful that Parker was so accepting. He had been his first friend in college, a structuring tether in a frightfully new and terrifying world. Jamie cleared his throat and pulled his notebook from his bag, plopping it down on the desk before him as the teacher walked in and flipped the projector on, rambling off in her continued lecture on the retrograde motion of Mars.

Usually Jamie was fairly interested in Astronomy, but he just couldn't seem to focus his mind that day. He looked down at the brilliant blue color on his sleeve and sighed, catching a whiff of Jack's scent: pine and frost, like Jack's shirt had been hung out to dry in the middle of a snowy forest. He focused in on that scent as his teacher droned on. The lecture was something that Jamie had already known. Jack had taught him a lot about the stars and the planets around. They often spent nights laying together, gazing up at the night sky. Jack was a creation of the moon and as such, there wasn't anything that he didn't know about when it came to the stars.

The smell of Jack sent a flourish of memories crashing back into Jamie's mind as he sat there thinking about his lover. His mind wandered. Tender, butterfly kisses, cold hands, tangled limbs and heated breaths. Jamie sunk low in is chair wanting to pull his hood up and recede into that comforting smell. It was aggravating to think that it was a pleasantry that he could have woken up to. Jack was probably laying in his bed still, asleep, naked. The thought of his body, the thought of his lips.

Jamie was a goner, his mind had taken him off and entertained him with inappropriate fantasies while in the midst of lecture. He was lost, eyes glazed over and fixed on the screen before him. What if Jack could take him to the stars? Show him the world beyond the earth; fly to Tsar Luna's palace and hitch on an airship ride across the milky way.

Jack had told him about the reality of it. The moon was highly more active than what human's believed it to be. There was magic out amongst the stars and with magic, anything was possible.

Jamie could slip away with Jack, stow away on one of those ships that traveled between worlds. They could slip into each other's arms and make love amongst the stars. He sighed as he stared longingly at the projected pictures of space on the front room board of the classroom.

"Dude, can you not have gay fantasies next to me? It throws off my vibe. Gotta be a my peek amount of cool for when the ladies look at me. Whatever dorky face you're putting out there just makes me seem lame for associating with you," came Parkers hushed, raspy voice from beside him.

Like a needle to a ballon, Jamie's vision was gone and he was back down in his classroom. He rolled his head on his shoulders and glared at Parker again. "Just because you said that, I'm going to act like the biggest gay man to embarrass you," Jamie threatened playfully in a quiet whisper. "Then all of those pretty ladies will think you're gay by association."

"Yeah? Well...Good, yeah that's right; maybe the gay vibes will make me seem irresistible. You do that, Jamie and I'll just make it work in my favor. Yeah, didn't think about that did'ja?" Parker said as he tossed his pencil down on the table like some majestic throw down between mortal enemies had just been declared.

Despite his interrupted dream, Jamie was glad. He probably needed to quit thinking about Jack anyway. He yawned again and jotted down some notes just for the sake of looking like he was doing something.

The hour continued on like that, and Jamie managed to keep himself fairly focused. He was refrained from slipping off into that dream realm again, and waited painterly for the class's end, though it would hardly provide him with any relief. He still had a full day ahead of him to look forward to. He grumbled and resisted the urge to toss his books through the air in a display of defeat.

While the rest of the class was putting their books away and packing up to shuffle back out into the elements, returning again to the brainless dead they had once been, Parker remained in his seat, finger to his chin. It would appear that he was in some sort of deep thought. Jamie raised an eyebrow.

"I think you were on to something there. By making me seem gay, I mean. What if," Parker paused and opened his mouth for a few seconds for an annoying representation of a dramatic pause, "What if I do pretend to be gay. Isn't it every chicks fantasy to be the one that turned him straight? You know. We team up; and by team up, I mean you help me be gay and I reap the benefits and you can have Classy Style," he said as he gestured to Jamie's hoodie to signify who he was talking about.

Jamie slung his pack over his shoulder, intentionally hitting Parker with it. "I cannot teach you how to be gay, so sucks to be you," he said with a snort as he wiggled out of his desk and stepped into the hallway.

"Oh come on. It'll be beautiful. We can be the sassy, cute couple. No, the bi curious and we could be the shy couple, wanting to experience love."

"Yeah except I already know. Won't work; sorry. Quit being a weirdo."

"I'm only a weirdo for you, baby," Parker said as he shifted closer. "Teach me your ways."

"Oh I get it; you leave my ass in the morning to come be with someone with this guy. Nice, Jamie."

Jamie spun around, looking for the source of the new voice that spoke. Jack had been leaning on the wall outside of class, waiting for Jamie. He was dressed in one of Jamie's hoodies. It was too big for him, but in a good way. The color fit him well. It was pleasant to see him in something different than just the same old thing. Jack stepped forward, smile in his eyes.

Parker looked to the voice, staring directly at Jack and looking him up and down. He looked back to Jamie some sort of shrug of approval. "Not bad. Okay I can see the appeal; a bit too pixish for my taste. I'm thinking that I'll be the kind of guy that goes for the big buff guys; that way the ladies and I can have something in common," he said. He waggled his eyebrows and paused, searching for some sort of feedback from either boy.

Jack and Jamie turned to Parker, awed for a moment that someone so much older than a child would believe in the spirit of Jack Frost. It didn't come as much of a shock, though, when Jamie thought about it. Parker was an interesting fellow and seemed like the kind of person that would believe in the boy spirit of frost and ice.

"Pixy?" Jack shook his head. "Uh, can I get my shirt back?" he asked as he held out his hand.

Jamie, who had become quite cozy within Jacks shirt, shrunk into it, not wanting to let it go. It would be the only thing that would get him through the day. "I'm not wearing anything underneath," he lied. "Just wear that, and you can get your shirt later when I'm done with school," Jamie offered.

Jack rolled his eye. He wasn't fooled, but he wouldn't let Jamie's day be spoiled either. He turned and waved from over his shoulder, trotting down the hall while Parker continued to talk. "What do you think? Wait; why wasn't he wearing any shoes?" he said as he suddenly realized Jack's appearance.

"Um, he's an extreme environmentalist. He likes the feel of the ground beneath his feet," Jamie said quickly as he adjusted his backpack.

"And his hair?"

"All natural, dude."

Parker nodded, eyes narrowed. "And that's, like, hot shit?" he asked as he fiddled with his own sandy blond hair. "Maybe I should-"

"Will you stop it!"

_Okay updated version because there was some confusion. I explained a little better within the story and will continue to explain here. Parker can see Jack because he does, in fact, believe in the spirit of Jack Frost. And as the movie states: it's the believers that can see._

_He doesn't register that it is Jack, though, because, well think about it. If one believed, but didn't know what he looked like, well then one wouldn't recognize him right from the start. That was the notion I was working off of. My apologies for not explain; it was just a short little blurb, that I didn't think it would be necessary. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Fabulous reader, _

_Just for everyone's information, the next day for this OTP challenge will _**not** _be a Jack and Jamie. The next day's challenge is shopping and I'm simply not sure how to involve Jack and Jamie out in public without making Jamie seeming absolutely nuts. I was thinking of either doing a fabulously gay Loki and Thor situation, or perhaps a Snape and Harry situation in Diagon Alley, but I'm open to suggestions. Are there any fandoms out there that you've been wanting to see lately? Please let me know! _

**-I tried to delve deep into my Japanese lessons to call forth the language so I could say: I do not own this is, but I only got as far as "Watashi wa" something something "masen." To own, or to possess something is shoyuu suru, so is it drop the ru and add a re along with a masen to make it negative? Shoyuu sure masen? Watashi wa Rise of the Guardians o Shoyuu sure masen. - **

_Day 7: Cosplaying _

_Now the attempt at Japanese above makes sense, yeah? I'm going the whole nine yards. You want cosplay; oh, I will give you cosplay. Also, be forewarned: cosplay- for the purpose of this chapter- is going to translate into crossdressing, so if that is not really your thing, then please kindly step away. _

_Strap in, fabulous readers, because we are about to embark on one weird ass chapter. I will regret nothing. _

Jamie pricked his finger and retracting his hand from the cloth he had been hand stitching, shaking it and bringing it to his lips and sucking on it. "Ouch," he mumbled as grabbed for another thimble that was laying on the bed.

His sister, who had been sitting on the floor of his room, rose her head and looked at him, raising a brow and flashing an odd look. "Big baby. You're a boy aren't you, act like it; toughen up, man," she joked.

He was beyond frustrated with the task that Sophie had given him; he lay the outfit out on the bed, pulling his sore hands away from it for a brief break. He rubbed the tips of his fingers, hissing at the stinging sensation. "Don't talk to me about gender roles. You're a girl and yet you can't even make your own costume. You had to come to me to do it."

"Well, you make all of your own ice skating costumes for the competitions you do; what do I need to learn how to sew and make a costume for when I have you?" she said with a matter-of-fact tone in her voice.

Jamie gently pulled on the folds of fabric that lay at his feet, looking at the progress he had made so far. His sister had come to him, came to him with a new idea that brought a lot of work to Jamie's table. She wanted to dress up for a costume ball or something; a cosplay convention or rather. Jamie really didn't know. All he knew was that Sophie had spent a lot of money gathering the ingredients and had come to him for help. He couldn't really turn her away, not when she had spent so much of her allowance and time gathering all of the prefect materials.

She wanted to be some character from one of her shows, a character that happened to have the most complicated dress on the planet of the universe. So many pleats, lace, buttons; Jamie had take apart a corset that Sophie had bought and reassemble it into the outfit. Pictures of the girl that Sophie wanted to dress up as lay all about his bed, with all sorts of versions of her outfit she wanted. A few of those pictures had even been drawn by Sophie herself. She was pretty serious about this costume.

He did have the skill to sew, and on normal occasions, he even enjoyed the rewards of making his own outfit, but this was just hell on Earth. He looked at one of the pictures on his bed, some girl with robot, cat ears or something. Chi, or rather. Jamie didn't know; he just couldn't find anything interesting in the shows that Sophie liked to watch. He huffed and looked at the long flowing locks of hair that rippled down passed her dress. "What are you going to do about the hair and kitty ears?" he asked as he handed the picture to her.

Sophie scoffed. "They aren't kitty ears, those are were here wires are stored. She's a computer."

"Riiiight," Jamie said. This show she was obsessed with was completely odd. Jamie could get on board with some of the cartoons she had him watched. He did enjoy the one with the alchemy brothers, but he just couldn't stand the more frilly and extreme anime.

"I'm really serious about this, Jamie. I'm going to win that award this year and beat that stupid Pansy from down the street," Sophie said as she stood. She flashed a winning smile and gave him the peace sign. "She always has the cuter outfits; well not this time. I'm bringing out the big guns. I'm bringing out the classics. No one can beat a flawless Chobits outfit. And since it was made by you, it'll be way better than anything I could have bought pre-made."

"Your faith in me is inspiring," Jaime said as he picked up the dress again and began finishing the embroidery around the collar.

Sophie laughed and pulled out her phone, clacking and clicking away on it for a few seconds before she screamed. "Noonetoldmethenewepisodewaso ut. I have to go! K thanks bye!" She yelled as she dashed out of the room. She was probably off to her friends house to watch whatever new television show held her attention. It took Jamie a few seconds to realize what was happening. He was alone in his room before he could even open his mouth.

There was the loud thuds of Sophie stomps and then the slam of the front door. Jamie winced at the loud boom that echoed through the house in the aftermath of her frantic rush. She was a terrorizer. A tyrant that took advantage of him-not really, but still.

"I needed you to try this on so I can hem it, you butt!" he yelled out into the empty house.

He groaned and tied the thread off, taking it and breaking it with his teeth. He grumbled and held the dress out at arms length, looking it over. It felt like it had been months since he started working it; in fact, it probably had been months; and now he was so close to finishing it. He just wanted to be over with it and have it out of his hair.

Sophie had bugged him for so long about it and he practically spent almost all of his free time painstakingly stitching and constructing it.

Jamie's eyes narrowed and he held it up to his chest. Maybe if he tried it on he could see how it looked in the mirror and go from there? He needed to see what it looked like on a person, regardless of who it was and he was almost the same size as his sister. He bunched the dress up in his hands and closed his eyes.

The prospect of finishing that stupid thing before the night was through was all to tantalizing. He would put it on; no one was home, no one would know. He could throw it on, check it out and finish up with the left overs.

That was it. He stood and pulled his clothes off, holding the dress out in front of him for a few moments. He still needed time to register what it was that he was about to do before he committed to it. He struggled at first, but eventually the dress came on and fell down, hugging his body in very awkward places. He wheezed, it was a bit hard to breath considering how tight it was across the chest for him. He loosened the strings in the corset and gasped for air. Why Sophie wanted to war the most uncomfortable thing on the planet was beyond him. He spun, feeling weird as the material fell about his thighs.

The outfit was designed so that it bustled higher in the back and rippled down in pleats in the front. He stepped in front of the mirror and examined himself. It came up pretty high on his thighs. Maybe it didn't need any additional hemming. He wasn't that much taller than Sophie and it looked pretty risque, even on him. That was the point, though, and he knew that, but he simply did not like the idea of Sophie parading about in such revealing outfit.

Jamie held out his arms and turned again, his seams all looked flawless, no holes, no miss matchings. He was proud of his work, despite the fact that it had been such a pain. He smiled and lowered his arms. Overall, it looked to be a finished product. He was about to call it a night, put his thread and needle away and take the dress to Sophie's room when there came a voice from behind him.

"I didn't know we dawned onto a day where something like that was the fashion. Is this a new line of clothes?"

Jamie's body twitched and he froze. He was mortified, stupefied, and above all embarrassed. He stood before his closet mirror, dressed in lace, adorned with a corset, dressed as a girl and who should find him in such an awkward situation but his boyfriend? "That's a very pretty outfit that you have there," Jack's voice offered.

Jamie wasn't sure if Jack was being serious, he was too frightened to turn and look at his face. He watched the reflection of his mirror as Jack sauntered into the room like he lived there, which he basically did.

What was there for Jamie to do? He simply turned and stood with his mouth wide open as Jack approached him and extended a finger, taking the liberty to shut Jamie's mouth for him, pulling his lips in for a sweet kiss. "Did you dress up so sweet just for me?" he teased.

Jamie found it odd that Jack simply went along with the situation. That look that he was giving him was either a well played charade, or he really did enjoy the sight of Jamie in a dress.

His face was red and his stomach was doing something odd. It churned and jolted at Jack's very breath that traced loving little wisps of frost on his moist lips.

"N-no! I was- This is my sister's costume for some contest-convention thing. She left before I could finish it and I just wanted to be done with it," he blurted out in one breath as he shrank away.

Jack smiled. "Shame; I thought you were trying to seduce me. Regardless of your intentions, I gotta say that it's totally working." He gripped Jamie's hand and spun him like a ballerina doll on the tip of her toe, looking at the intricate detail work that Jamie had done with thread and needle. "And you did this all on your own?" he asked, knowing that Jamie was very good and making his own show outfits.

Jamie nodded. He was still too shocked to function. There was something about the look in Jack's eye that made Jamie not want to take the dress off; it was a half thought, in the back of his mind, barely even a full idea, but it made his blush deepen. Why would he even consider something like that?

"It's cute, really; you did a great job. You actually look really beautiful and I'm kind of falling for you all over again."

He looked down at his long, pale legs peeking out of the lace and ruffles. He was young still, a slender, tall frame with little body hair. He turned and looked at his reflection this time seeing himself in the dress rather than visualizing the dress on its own. His shoulders were a little wide, and his hair cut made him seem a little tomboyish, but he looked convincing as a young, flat chested girl. His stomach dropped.

Did Jack only find it attractive because he looked like a girl? He chewed on his lip.

"Are you attracted to women?" he asked. He knew he was gay, but he had never stopped to think about Jack. He had always just assumed since they were together, but that very well didn't mean anything.

Jack looked puzzled. His brow furrowed and he stood silently for a minute. Jamie's underlining meaning was not hard to grasp. For a few times, Jack opened his mouth, but closed it each time, causing Jamie to feel stupid for asking.

"Jams, no, I didn't mean you look beautiful because you're in a dress, but because the dress looks nice on you. I'm actually. I don't know if I'm gay. I just like you," he said honestly. He seemed confused by it and he sat in a moment of silence. "I actually have never really viewed someone in the way that I see you."

"And how do you see me?"

"As someone who I want to be with," he paused for a second, looking into Jamie's eyes and perhaps getting just a little lost. When he spoke again, his voice was hushed, just a breath, and a small, private truth for only Jamie to hear, "As someone who I'd very much like to kiss right about now." He slipped closer, incasing Jamie in his long arms. Jamie could feel his body relax against that touch, slipping again into a realm of comfort around Jack, despite the situation, despite the dress.

Jack had complemented him, and that dazzling, bewitching look was doing its part to send Jamie into a rush of nerves.

He shifted closer, trailing a finger along Jack's collarbone. The other gulped causing Jamie to blossom out of his embarrassment for a brief moment; he was suddenly feeling very proud that he could cause the spirit to look like that. He laughed, his personality thawing and coming through once again as the shock wore off. "I think you might have a thing for crossdressing. I would have never guessed that."

"You know," Jack began as his hand took a comfortable hold on Jamie's waist. "I think that it might just be you that I have a thing for. How can I not? You're legs are so long, and that outfit really does show them off well."

Jamie blushed, but Jack was only fueled further; he leaned forward and kissed at the exposed skin on his neck and shoulders. "I think you are beautiful no matter what you're wearing," he whispered, breath chilled against Jamie's soft skin.

"Now you're just treating me like a girl," He muttered, eyes closed.

"I'm sorry I'll stop," Jack laughed.

Though they were still exchanging a coy game of words, the playful aura about the room had evaporated into nothing and left only the raw emotion. It was no longer a time of playful attitude for two young boys, but a time of seriousness for to very young and very inexperienced lovers, desperate for company and the blissful passion of sex. They had learned together. They had discovered what worked, what didn't work, yet they were always hungry for more.

They pressed forward, cleaving to one another, Jack's hands disappearing up Jamie's thigh and beyond the forbidden lace of Jamie's dress.

Jamie quietly moaned as Jack's icy fingers touched against his warm skin, causing it to erupt in an army of goosebumps. He bit his lip as the other stood over him, devouring him and claiming him with his lips.

Jack was not to be messed with. Jamie had attracted him; now the spirit would find his release in him and only him; and that excited Jamie. He shuttered to think of the protective lips that nipped at sweetened flesh; he slipped away from Jack, slinking backwards onto his bed, face a deep, passion red and legs spread open for his lover.

Jack smirked as Jamie pulled the delicate lace above his thighs.

"What, no panties to match all that frilly material?"

Jamie scowled and sat up, closing his legs and undoing the strings from the dress. He would take the stupid thing off and be rid of it if it was the cause and reason for distraction. He had been in such a trance that he had forgotten the clothes that he wore. He was intent on removing the dress from him, but Jack's hands reached out and clasped onto his own, stopping him.

He had crawled onto the bed; and now, Jack was seizing the strings from him and undoing the corset at a slower pace, taking precious time to trail the frozen tips of his fingers across Jamie's exposed flesh, leaning forward to kiss at it gently. He was careful with the work that Jamie had done, and was meticulous in the exploration of Jamie's body and how it fit inside of the dress.

Jamie no longer had his virginity, but he had been reminded of what sex might have been for a blushing bride being removed from the purity of her white dress. Jamie's cheeks burned with a similar color of bright, rose red. It stood out in contrast against the cream paleness of the dress. Everywhere the blush traveled, from the tips of his ears to the rounds of his shoulders.

There was the sound of moving cloth and soon Jamie lay exposed before Jack's bitting hands. He watched, dazed and aroused as the other lay the dress across the post of Jamie's bed. He was so careful with it; and Jamie couldn't help but take not of the nimble fingers as fluid material slipped through them. Those fingers, those hands would soon touch his own body with the same gentle caress.

The dress lay there for the remainder of the night, no longer beautiful without the heat of Jamie's body within it. It was simply a bit of cloth and some thread, but Jamie's body, his body was real, heated, alive, and that was beautiful.


	8. Chapter 8

_Fabulous reader, _

_Well, everyone mentioned their adoration for Parker, so rather than splitting off the Jack and Jamie scene, I decided to write a chapter with them and include our little Parker. I was encouraged by a few people to use more of him so this is special for you fabulous ones. _

_I was prompted to do a Snarry by DeathsHeadMoth, but unfortunately, he or she told me a little too late. I had already written this out in that awesome little notebook of mine that I was telling you about earlier on in a previous chapter, or story or something. Never fear! I can do a Snarry installment for a later theme! I will keep you posted._

_I know I'm getting behind, so expect two chapters before the end of the week. That is my goal; I'm doing it bros! These themes have been so hard for me because they have been uninteresting as far as plot goes. _

_Bear with me, this will not be the best, most awesome chapter._

**-Disclaimed y'all- **

_Day 8: shopping_

_I'm not really a fan of shopping of any sort, and trying to make myself do this was the hardest single task this past week or so. School started not too long ago, so I'm pulling from my own personal experience and frustrations with school books in this little fic. _

There was a mountain of books, much more startling than it had been last year. His reading list doubled and the prices of the books only mirrored the quantity of reading he would have to do.

His shoulders slumped and he reached out with a shaking hand, gripping onto a biology book, dragging it off of the shelf and letting it swing through the air like some overly priced pendulum used in one of Poe's poems, inching closer to his pocket with each slow swing, slicing through his jeans and consuming the money he had worked so hard to earn. Vulturous. Ravenous. These were just a few words that came to Jamie's mind. He whined and turned to look at the columns of books, towering over him, laughing at his effort at a higher education. Sucker! He could hear their thin voices slither out between pages of text and theories.

He was going to need a basket if he was going to be able to carry his spoils in knowledge , perhaps it wouldn't be as depressing if he looked to the positives of these books: extensive knowledge at his finger tips, mountains of work, the time he would have to spend on each subject.

He was like a zombie shuffling forwards. He was perpetually lost, dull of senses, void of all emotions except for hunger. He would have to go hungry for a little while, no going out with friends to the movies, no substance in food beyond the cheep packets of ramen stored away in his room.

"You're a terrible sight to behold. That has got to be the most unpleasant expression that I have ever seen," came the familiar voice of his boyfriend.

Jamie grunted, stumbling forward and reaching out for a hand basket. He plopped the book down inside and hoisted it up on his arm, staring down at it; he didn't even like biology.

"You look like that book killed your family."

"No, just my social life," Jamie muttered as he stared up with a hallowed expression. He didn't know why the frost spirit had come to him or how long he had been floating there. He merely blinked vacantly at Jack.

"Oh come on. It can't be that bad."

"This one book is 240 dollars and I have way more to buy."

"Yikes," Jack said as he squinted his eyes and scrunched his face in an expression of pain.

Jamie groaned further. "It's terrible. Just look at Parker," he added as he nodded over to where Parker stood leaning against the counter, arguing- thought it looked more like begging- with the lady behind the desk.

"Come one. I'm not taking this class. I grabbed the wrong book-"

"I'm sorry, sir, but you must understand our policies. We don't accept books on returns."

Parker looked as though he were about to explode, or cry, or perhaps both. His face was drained of all color except for the pink in his cheeks. "Well isn't that the stupidest f-" he caught himself before letting the filth fall from his mouth. "Isn't that just gosh darn silly?" he asked with a strained smile. He taped his foot and crossed his arms, bringing his finger to his lips. "Why is that?"

"Students often find books for cheeper elsewhere and return the ones they bought here. We end up loosing a lot of money. It's just the school policy."

"Okay. That's super fine and dandy, but I'm not even taking this class. I don't need this book. I grabbed it by mistake, and I'm not trying to swindle you."

"Look, the best I can do for you is tell you to hold on to this book until the end of the semester and let us buy it back from you."

Parker's face light up for a brief moment. "And then I can get my money back?"

"Well, not all of it. It would be a used book by then and we would have to buy it back at a lower price."

Hope was vacant in Parker's face once more. He tapped his fingers on the counter, foot still impatiently drumming on the floor. "And how much would that be?"

"Lets see." The book seller finally made a move from behind her desk sanctuary, waddling over and reaching out with a chubby, taloned hand, nails like blood red claws on a bird of prey, or perhaps blood red from the young hearts of desperate students like Parker.

She scanned the book and looked at her computer screen, humming a jolly tune to herself. Parker's eye twitched.

"About 15 dollars," she said.

Parker opened his mouth several times, wanting to speak, but obviously in great turmoil with himself over exactly what to say. "It was a 40 dollar book," was all he could manage to spit out through thin lips.

"I'm sorry, sir. That's the best that we can do for you."

"No. I'm not brining this book back so you can swindle some other poor guy. I will keep this book and I will learn from it, even though-" he looked at the title, "I'm not a sexual development major. I'm sure this will be a very fascinating read. I will take this and be stronger for it, you vulture!"

He said all of this in one breath and it really was entertaining watching him try to insult the book keeper. He hurriedly put the book in his backpack and walked off, moving backwards and maintaining eye contact with the woman, like she was some wolf pack leader posing a threat to his masculinity. He twisted to the book displays at his side and pulled some text books out, replacing them in the wrong spots so the book keeper would have to correct them.

He turned and left on his heel, yelling, "knowledge," as he went.

The woman scoffed and looked to Jamie who had been standing there watching. "Can I help you?" she snapped.

Jamie shifted, looking to Jack for a moment. "Maybe I'll just go put this back and look for a better deal before I commit to buying this here," he said as he walked off with his one textbook, following Parker with Jack snickering behind him.

They found Parker in the eating court, stubbornly sitting down with his new book in hand as he picked and at a bagel he had just bought.

"You have quite the temper," Jack stated as he slid into the booth across from him.

"You mean I have quite the enjoyable personality," Parker corrected as he bit down into his bagel.

Jack rolled his eyes and laughed. "Whatever you say," he leaned forward and plucked the book from Parker's hands. "I hope you find your book very satisfactory then."

"Human sexuality is actually a very grand subject. I'm completely enthralled. I might even change my major."

Jamie laughed. "Quite being such a tool."

"You quit being a tool. You're just jealous. It's okay, I know. I will climb to the top and be the king of human sexuality and I'll get all of the ladies and you'll be stuck with frosted-pixy-wheats over there," he said as he jabbed a thumb at Jack.

Jamie looked at the accused frosted pixy and smiled, slipping his hand on the other's knee. "I'm okay with that."

Jack took no notice for he was thumbing through Parker's supposed destiny in text form. He laughed to himself and spoke up, not taking his eyes from the pages. "Oh look, Jams, there's a section about us in here, oh and the next chapter too. Oh this one even has diagrams on pleasure positions and why."

Jamie's brow stitched and he grabbed for the book, reading a paragraph, then turning it over and reading the back summary. He laughed. "It looks like you've got a book on homosexual sexuality," he said as he waved it in front of Parker's face, his face red after the digram that Jack had just showed him. He closed the book and slid it towards Parker. "You have fun with that."

At this point, Parker was beyond himself and beyond what to say. "I-I will! I'll just learn to be a better homosexual than you guys. Then all of the men will want me," he said, not really thinking through his words. His brow furrowed as what he had just said clicked in his mind.

Jack picked up the book again and flipped through the pages, snorting and pointing to a picture of two men intertwined and bent in all sorts of directions. "That looks fun, huh babe?" He said, using a pet name on purpose to make the situation more awkward. Jamie wiggled uncomfortably in his seat, eyes entranced by the familiar display of homoeroticism.

"S-sure," was all he could manage to say.

Parker squealed and bit into his bagel with vigor. "Can you please not make sweet on each other in front of me? I'm trying to eat," he said.

"But I thought you were going to be the king of homosexuality?" Jack snickered as he waved the picture in front of Parker's face.

There was a moment of heated teasing between the two boys, but Jamie paid no attention to that. His mind was elsewhere no thanks to Jack. He linked his arm with Jack's and broke off their rude conversation.

"If it bugs you so much, then fair warning, you might not want to come back to the room any time soon. Just for a head up," Jamie said, feeling bold and invigorated all of a sudden. He shifted out of his spot and grabbed Jack by the hood of his jacket and hoisted him out, leading him by the collar, leaving Parker alone to contemplate the fact that Jamie was about to christen their new dorm room that they had just moved into at the start of the semester.

He sat shrouded in an awkward silence, left with nothing to do but to eat his own words. King of homosexuality. Nope; he couldn't do it.


	9. Chapter 9

_Fabulous readers, _

_I said I'd come back with another chapter real quick didn't I? I've finally got settle into my new semester and work situations and can tell you that I will be updating on Saturdays of each week. If not, then assume my homework ate me. _

_Heads up for the next chapter. It will not, for sure, be a Jack and Jamie. The next chapter's prompt it _with animal ears_, so I thought I'd take this opportunity to stretch my JackRabbit legs. If that's your thing, then look for the little one shot on my tumblr or in my profile, if not, then I'll see you all in two weeks!_

**-Headed down south to the land of the disclaimed-**

_Day 9: Hanging out with friends...and Parker. _

"Come one Jamie; lets go out. Out on the town, out to do whatever," came Parkers voice in a shrill whine in their crowded little dorm room.

"No, not whatever. You want to go out and sneak into bars and drink," Jamie said, his nose still stuck in his physics book. Sure he was all for going out and having fun, but he head homework due and an exam to study for. "I've got stuff to do. I can't have you getting me drunk off of my ass again. No thank you."

Parker rolled of of his bed, sliding on the floor in a dramatic display of a child's temper. "Jaaaaaaamieeeeee."

"You're being annoying. Stop it."

Parker had a look of distraught about his face. He rolled on the floor, bored, desperate, and pathetic.

There was a voice at the window that attracted both boys' attention. "You're not very nice to your friends." Jack had let himself into the room and was crouched by their curtains.

Parker, feeling entitled and seeking help in his situation, sat up and scooted towards Jack. "Your lover is being a Negative Nancy and refuses my invitation to a night of fun," he whined.

"What? My Jam's doesn't want to have fun?" Jack said with a gasp and a terrified glance to Jamie who only slammed his book down onto his desk.

"Ask him what he means by fun," Jamie said as he crossed his arms.

Jack floated further into the room, peering at Parker from his favorite spot on top of Jamie's desk.

"I just want to go out on the town and, you know, get into a bar, maybe dance with some chicks."

Jack rocked on his perch from the desk and let out a rush of air that indicated that he was laughing gently. His cool blue eyes traveled back to Jamie who slumped in his chair, arms still crossed. "And you're passing up the chance to get drunk, Jamie?" he asked as he brought a hand to his cheek in a mocked expression of shock.

"If anyone can convince him to go, it would be you," Parker added in smoothly.

"I have work to do," Jamie grumbled.

Jack tapped his noes, a habit he did often when he was thinking of something clever to say. He shrugged his shoulders and looked to Parker. "Well when a guy is busy..." he said with a shrug. "You wouldn't want to get drunk with Jamie anyway. He gets all lovey and touchy," he said with a wispy laugh.

"I do not," Jamie muttered through clenched teeth. He was leaning back in his chair now, legs crossed, in a lax position.

"You do to. I know because I'm always the one that has to help you home at the end of the night. You're _very_ lovey when you're sauced. Actually, this sounds like it could be in my favor. Would you go if I went with you guys?" Jack asked as he toed his way closer to Jamie.

From across the room, Parkers voice cheered up and chimed in. "Yeah what if he came too?" he asked.

Jamie wiggled in his chair. "It would be less annoying trying to sneak in if we had Jack to let us in through the back." The more he thought about it, the more appealing it seemed to him. It would be nice to go out somewhere out into the crowd and not have to worry about looking like a crazy person talking to himself. "Well then. I would have to be inclined to think that a swell idea," he said after a while of silence. "But I'm not driving," he added quickly, not wanting to be stuck as the designated responsible one, not if Jack was going to come along.

"Fair enough. We'll walk then. Not unless Pixy-dust want's to drive us, or fly us, or whatever magical crap he does," Parker added. He paused and a very puzzled looked grazed his features. "Can sprits even get drunk?" he asked slowly as he got up and began pulling his shoes and jacket on.

"Hmmm, never tried" Jack mused as he winked at Jamie who caught on and smirked. They both knew that Jack had drank before and it was very possible for him to feel the effects of alcohol, it was just very expensive, but for the moment of glorious pay back for Parkers insentient nagging, Jack would pretend to be a virgin to all those adult things that people often assumed that he didn't do. Parker wanted to get drunk and Jack was more than willing to see that happen.

"I'll bet you're a light weight," Parker snickered even more than Jamie or Jack, thinking himself clever and better than everyone in the room. "You're so stick thin that I bet I could drink you under the table. I mean it's not actually as though you're dead. You eat and sleep just like the rest of us. I've seen you."

Jack snorted. "I'm not a vampire."

"Could 'a' fooled me with that hair of yours," Jamie said as he stood up and shifted through his closet, pulling out some black skinny jeans and a spare pair of converse. He tossed them to Jack along with a shirt and a different Jacket from his hangers in his closet. "If you're gonna go out with us tonight, then you're gonna wear normal clothes just in case another freak like Parker comes along who actually believes at an old age," he continued as he laughed.

"Hey, I resent that. He's real ain't he? Of course it would be some white haired prick that frosts just the thinest layer of ice on my windows in the morning when I'm running late."

Jack laughed. " I do that to everyone. It's kind of my job," he said as he pulled on the outfit which Jamie had thrown to him. He turned around, showing off the way the clothes fit him. "Am I beautiful?" he asked as he puckered his lips.

Jamie resisted from letting his mouth drop and let Parker simply speak for him. "You know he has a way with making your clothes look just perfectly stylish. Why don't they look like that on you?" he asked as he nudged Jamie in the ribs.

"Because I don't ever wear those jeans."

"That'll do it then," Parker nodded. They were crowded around Jack as though he were a fashion model. Parker snapped his fingers and turned to pull something out of his drawer and throwing it onto Jack's head.

Jack adjusted the floppy, grey thing, pulling it down to the crown of his head.

"You look like hipster college boy. It's almost scary how well you actually pull that off."

Jamie laughed, admittedly having to agree with parker. "Just slap some gauges in those ears and get a few tattoos..."

Jack crossed his legs and brought his hands into his pockets, walking forward and pushing passed the two oogeling boys, taking the lead before they got too carried away with how attractive he was.

They walked briskly in the cold, keeping a fast past lest their noses break off and fingers go numb. Though Jack was content with the cold, the other two were not quite as equipped for it. Parker mumbled as a cool droplet of water splashed on his head. He held out his hand and caught another frozen drop, shaking it off as soon as it had landed. He looked to Jack with a groan. "Come on, cold rain is hardly desirable. Can't you at least make it snow?"

"It's too warming for that," Jack mentioned. "Easter Bunnymund brings the spring and I can't really stop it. I can delay it-and risk hearing him whine- but I can't stop it. He said as he hoped forward, tamping his shoes on the side walk. He moved and wiggled, dancing to some beat in his head. "How do you manage with shoes on? I feel so constricted." he laughed as he tripped and almost fell on his face.

"I think we manage because we can't _fly_," Parker snorted as he grabbed Jack by the collar and stabilized him.

There was a cool fog in the air, rising all around as the cold rain pattered on the heated earth. Amazing how quick the temperature could drop with the on fall of rain. Jamie breathed out and cut a cloud of misty air through the dark, like a dragon breathing hot smoke form burning lungs.

By the time they had gotten to their destination, the rain had begun to fall steadily, harsh, like a bland sheet of ice. Jamie shivered and leaned on the side of the building. The steady pulsing from the music through the brick walls offered him a relief from the thought of cold as he pressed his cheek to the frozen wall.

I was a trying moment for the two boys that were eager to slip into a forbidden realm and taste the nectar of adults. They held their breaths as Jack jumped out in front of the bouncer, waving his hands in front of his face. The large brawny man took no notice.

Jack gave a laugh and trotted into the building, for once being glad of non believers. The two friends scrambled to the back of the building, tripping over themselves to get there. They pressed their cheeks to the stingy metal door. The pulse of music vibrated the door and buzzed against their skin, adding to the bitting sensation.

The door opened and hot steamy air filtered out, warming them and inviting them into a land of sex and sweat.

How was it even appealing? It remained a mystery. The comforts of warm bodies and jolting music were all to primitive and appealed to a more instinctual nature.

Jamie shuffled into the dark and felt the stinking sweltering heat envelop him and rock him into a comforting ecstasy. Parker followed close behind and shoved his hand into his pocket, retrieving his credit card, smiling triumphantly and slinking off to the bar tender.

Jamie groaned and leaned onto Jack, burring his nose into his jacket and inhaling the scent of not him, but the sent of pine and snow. He would regret this night certainly. He could feel it and he was only reassured in that aspect by Parker who was beckoning them forward with a row of shots of various colors and sizes.

"You're about to be taught a lesson," Parker sneered as he grabbed for a shot of brown liquid. Jack said nothing but took the shot and drank it quickly, making no wincing face or sound of disapproval.

Accepting Parkers free alcohol was the first mistake. It didn't take many of those drinks to hit Jamie. Parker had played them all, buying them drinks and guilting them into drinking them. OR at least Jamie had been played. Jack had a very high alcohol tolerance and could withstand a lot more. Parker did not know this and still continued in a battle of drinks with the old spirit.

There was a certain point where Jamie could go on no longer. He hated being out of control of his body so he stopped, now seated firmly for dear life on his bar stool while Jack had a hand wrapped around him, holding him stable.

Jamie hung his head as Parker's loud voice droned on drunkenly. "You starting to feel it yet? Admit it, I've beaten you," Parker laughed as he finished off another drink. "Jamie's already three sheets to the wind," he said as he pointed to Jamie, stumbling forward. "Do you need to go home Jams?" he laughed as he almost tripped.

"I am not," Jamie protested as he pulled his own money out and ordered his own round of drinks for his friends. He would show them.

"Jamie's actually not that drunk," Jack stated as he nuzzled him with his chilly nose.

Jacks nose offered a blissful release for Jamie. He was content in his partial drunken stupor. In that moment, the crowds disappeared and left nothing but the feel and smell of Jack's skin. The bass cradled Jamie's head and had him content. He did not want his drink when it came; he did not want to continue sitting on that bar stool.

So he quickly concocted a plan. He turned and looked around, scanning the faces that pressed in onto the bar, dollars crumpled in their hands. Jamie beckoned to a girl. "Hey. I kind of want to go out on the dance floor. I just got this drink, but I don't really want it. Would you like it? You can see the bar tender is still making it if you don't trust me," he said as she stepped over and looked to the bar man mixing the drink in front of Jamie on the counter.

She laughed and patted him. "You seem trust worthy. Thanks, umm?"

"Jamie, and this here is my friend Parker," Jamie said as he grabbed for Parker and pulled him forward, slipping off of his stool and placing Parker onto it.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Trisha," she said as she grabbed for her new drink. She giggled and sipped on it, receding into a polite conversation with Parker who sat up and pretended to be mostly sober.

The D.J. switched his tune and the bar fell into a drown sound of beats and vibrating rhythms. Jamie rolled his head on his shoulders and flashed Jack a dangerous look as he gave his hips a quick roll.

Needless to say, Jack was interested almost immediately. He swaggered forward as Jamie turned and pranced into the crowds of throbbing, undulating people. Jamie could dance; he had to be good as a figure skater; he knew a lot of ballet mostly, but sometimes he did a few pop culture shows, learning moves for hip hop, or whatever new popular step that fell into the mixed genres of music.

The low sounds in most dance music, though, called for a more erotic dance, a belly dance mixed with some occasional jumping.

He hopped forward and gave his hips a shake, moving like a snake amongst a band of awkward bodies.

In the midst of a drunken room, no one payed any attention to the boy who seemingly danced with himself. In a crowded room filled with the stench of sex and booze, everyone moved with closed eyes and bodies open. It was a place to feel, not see. Jamie had the luxury of both. He could see Jack as he swayed and moved along. He was a sight of perfection beneath the ambient lights from the stage.

Jamie had the pleasure of watching him, feeling him as their bodies moved together , falling down in a world made just for them.

Jack laughed and stumbled, moving closer to Jamie and holding onto him for stability, fitting his hips against the round of Jamie's rear, sending the other into an electric bliss from the cool sensation. His skin came to life in a display of gooseflesh.

They danced the night away quite literally, danced and pressed onto each other under the dazzling, blinding lights beyond the stage until their bodies were hot and tired, exhausted in all of the right ways.

They pulled themselves away, locked with each other, nails making complaint with the cloth of their clothes. Jack pulled away and laughed into Jamie's ear as he rested his chin on Jamie's shoulders. He swayed and held on tight toJamie's waist. "Lets get out of here," he muttered softly.

Jamie shivered and nodded. He turned and looked for Parker, but found no sight of him. "I guess Parker must have gone home."

"Or maybe he'll get lucky tonight too," Jack mused.

Jamie shrugged. Parker's sex life was unimportant in that moment. He turned and left, guiding Jack out into the foggy world outside. It was so surreal compared to the mist of sex they had just been fermenting in for the past few hours. Jack wobbled and crouched, groaning into his knees.  
"Jack? Are you drunk ?"

"No...yes."

"How much did you drink?"

"I don't remember."

Jamie laughed and knelt beside his lover. It was a rare occasion indeed that he remained more sober than Jack. "You guys must have drank a lot in order for you to take an y affect from it," he said as he patted Jack. "I hope Parker isn't dead," he mused as he hooked his arm underneath Jack's and hoisted him up, stumbling forward with him secured in his drunken embrace.


End file.
